Silent Hill 2: Return to Sin
by Stefanie D.K
Summary: When Laura decides to go to Silent Hill, 3 years later after that faithful day. With her friend in towed, they journey to find the truth, behind the letter she recieve from someone she doesnt know. As well as to see if Mary really died.


**A/N: I'm a little rusty on making fan fiction, so bare with me.**

**:3**

**SPOLIER IN PROLOGUE**

**So beware if you haven't played Silent Hill 2**

**Silent Hill 2:**

**Return to Sin**

**Prologue ---- 3 years ago. **

"**I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" is all the 8 year old Laura could think of after leaving room 312. She found out that James, Mary's husband, who was also there searching for her, killed her. She knew she didn't like him in the beginning but she felt something was right about him. But she feels like she fell into a trap, and her hopes shatter, to reunite with Mary.**

"**I hate you, James!" she scream, stomping her feet to the ground and ramming her hands against the wall like a drum. She fell over, and tumble down the stairs. She felt no pain from the fall, all she felt was the pain James put on her. She cried there, whimpering, " I hate you, I want Mary back. I'll get you for this!"**

** Then she felt a shake, she looked at the ground, it was wet. But not from her tears, but dirty red water. She got up and looked to her right side. It was covered in the red liquid. She turned to look around and saw that the hotel completely transform! I looked dark and dirty. She heard moaning, and she felt scared and frighten. She tried to open the door leading to the lobby. The door knob seems to have broken. She turned and ran the other way, and tried the door, leading into the west hallway, and it opened.**

** When she entered the hallway, it was worst then the other. It looked like it had… burned. She started trying all the doors, so far they didn't open. When she saw there was only two doors left, she heard a scream and then a metallic sound, Freaking out, she tried the door going into room 202. It worked! But it didn't take her to a room, but the other hallway! She started running, but the floor started to crumble underneath her.**

"**What do I do! What do I do!," she screamed. And before she could of gone on, she fell into a dark hole, surrounded with spikes.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

"**AHHH!" she yelped. She was staring at the dark grey skies. It was raining. She knew she could move, but something was telling her no. She felt sadness over come her, once again. She screamed at the top of her lungs, in both sadness, but also in fear. She didn't know what was going on. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw head lights. They stopped, about 15 feet away from her, and heard the car door open. A woman came out, and to Laura's surprise, she knew her.**

** Miss Applework was the head of the orphanage she was attending. Her soft black hair always remind Laura of Mary, except that she was African American, and was about 5 inches taller then Mary, but the both held Kindness in there hearts.**

"**Laura, what happen to you! Why are you all the way out here? We've been searching for you for days!" she said, running over to the lying girl. She grabbed Laura's arm and lifted her up. Laura screamed in pain, maybe from the fall into the hole, or maybe something else.**

"**Are you ok, Laura?" Miss Applework ask. Laura stood there, with tears in her eyes. She then said," I want Mary…". That all she said. The she walked over to the car. Miss Applework didn't know what to say, but for now, she had to get Laura back to the orphanage. She went over and open the door for Laura, so she could get in, with a little help her. The Miss Apple work got in the driver side, shifted gears, and turned the car around and started to drive. And all Laura did on the way back was staring at the window , and said under her breath:**

"**I hate you James, **

**you killed Mary,**

**And I want revenge"**

**End of Prologue :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Silent hill. The only thing I own (so far) is Miss Applework.**

**Warn you that this is purely fan fiction (Durr) and the choices I made, are my choice alone… I guess.**

**I check for accuracy about the rooms from my Silent hill 2 Walkthrough guide, they are right, unless someone magically change it :o**


End file.
